Memories
by guynxtdoor
Summary: Starting this story from the end of Homecoming episode Instead of Rose leaving for Hong Kong she stays in N.Y only It’s my first story….Plz review
1. Prologue

Starting this story from the end of Homecoming episode

Instead of Rose leaving for Hong Kong she stays in N.Y only

It's my first story….Plz review

Jake crashes into Rose

"Sorry I…" looks at rose "Hey there"

"Hey yourself, you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, Sorry"

"Well I just got transferred to this school, so I guess I'll see you around"

"Yeah I guess"

Rose waves to her parents

"My parents are here, gtg. Bye"

"Bye"

Jake watches her leave, _does she remember me…at least she is happy now_

Trixie, "Hey Jake, you ok"

"Yeah"

Spud, "Do you wanna roll with us"

Jake, "You guys go ahead I have to help gramps. See you later"

Jake steps on his skate board and leaves

Spud turns to trixie, "Do you think he'll be able to handle himself if Rose stays around"

Trixie, "Don't know, At least I hope so…"


	2. In The Shop

Jake enters the shop. Fu Dog is pacing the floor in fury. He sees Jake n starts off angrily

"Hey, you are late by 25 mins. I know grandpa isn't here but it doesn't mean I'll be cutting you some slack. You are the American dragon, you got to be alert all the time…"

Jake falls on the couch without saying a word n closes his eyes. On seeing Jake like this Fu asks worried, "Hey kid, you feeling ok, don't tell me you are ill. With grandpa gone n you falling ill how am I suppose to handle the magical community all by myself? I…"

Jake, without bothering to look at Fu, said, "Rose"

"What?" Fu asked. Fu was always careful not to say her name in front of him. He was a worried about him since homecoming night. Grandpa said that he'll get over her, but Fu knew not to take love lightly.

Jake, again looking at the ceiling, said, "Rose is back, she'll be attending my school"

Fu, looking confused, "That means your wish didn't work, OH MY GOD, Huntsclan could be alive too"

"Relax Fu, It's not what you think. The wish worked fine. And besides I have been searching the city for days, no sign of Huntsclan."

"Then how come she is back"

"Rose is living with her parents now. She is transferred to my school. She doesn't remember me"

Now Fu understood what was wrong with him. "Hey kid, you wished that only"

Jake, finally looks at Fu, "I know. But if I remember her wont other kids remember her too, what am I gonna do 'bout that"

Fu thinks a little then starts referring to some books. After flipping through several books close them all with frustration. "You know, our history is full of selfish people, there are rarely any accounts on people using the skulls to wish something for others. You know it would have been a problem is she was only Rose but she wasn't"

Jake looks confused, "What do you mean"

Fu explains, "Rose was living a double life, one of Rose and the other of Huntsgirl. Only people who knew both her identities would remember her. As Huntsclan isn't there anymore that leaves just us, trixie spud and grandpa"

Jake is silent trying to take in, Fu says, "Hey kid, you take the day off, I'll handle grandpa"

Jake gets up from couch n says, "Thanks Fu, but I better do some training. At least it will be a good distraction…." Then he adds slowly, "Fu, you think I did the right thing by making that wish?"

The question was not unexpected, but Fu was surprised Jake asked. "Of course kid, in 600 years I haven't been sure of anything more than this. She is alive and happy and living a normal life. Sure she doesn't remember you, but you could always make new memories"

"Yeah, I guess"


	3. School

Next day Jake was wishing that Rose wasn't in any of his classes, but his luck wasn't that good. She was almost all of her classes. Whenever she was sitting in front of him he couldn't help looking at her. He thought she caught him once in a while but he was pretty careful, his dragon reflexes were been put to good use. Looking at her he couldn't forget about all that they been gone through. All through the day till lunch he hardly paid attention in any of the classes, which didn't go unnoticed by his two friends. In lunch Trixie finally spoke up

"Hey Jake, did u forget to bring your mind to school today or what", said Trixie.

"Yeah dude, you are hardly in school today…whats up?" Spud asked

"What up!" said Jake, "You don't know whats up. Its Rose. I can't help it. It's harder than I thought. You know when I couldn't find her for a week after that night I thought I would get over her. But now she is in front of my eyes and I can't do anything."

"Why not?" Trixie asked

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, confused

"I mean why can't you just ask her out or something?" Trixie asked

"Because I don't want to put her in any danger", Jake said

"Hello, what danger. Huntsclan is gone. Without that she is just a normal teenage girl, and as long as you don't tell her, you just a normal teenage boy", said Trixie.

"Yeah, I know but what is my dragon business puts her in danger", Jake asked in a whisper

"Dude, that never stopped you from talking to us. Its not as if we always knew you were a dragon", said Spud

"You are right Spud boy" said Trixie, "And its not that you didn't cared about us. But you in your own way found ways to separate both your life. So why not now. I think you are just been over protective."

Jake sighed. He couldn't think of anything against that. Before he could think of a reply there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. It was Rose

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

(Back to starting of the day)

Rose's P.O.V

Rose was in a terrible mood today. It was the worst first day ever. In last six years she had switched 7 schools and in none of them she had such a first day. In the morning her alarm didn't went off. Not that her sleep was any better. She had a terrible nightmare, but couldn't remember what it was. Not that she had any time to think about it as she was already running late. She missed her school bus and was already late for first day. As soon as entered her first class her eyes fell upon a boy with red T-shirt and suddenly she felt good. She didn't know why that boy had such an effect on her but she'll think about that later. When classes started she realized that she was really behind studies. She had joined the school during mid-sem, and the studies were a bit hard in this school. But she couldn't help notice that red t-shirt guy was in her every class. Sometimes she thought she saw him staring at her, but she wasn't quite sure. She was good at catching guys staring at her. With her looks, she didn't blame them. But if that boy was staring at her, he was quite good in hiding it.

By Lunch She realized she needed some help with her studies. And without thinking about any body else she thought of asking that boy. She knew his grades weren't that good but she really felt she had to know that guy better. In lunch she got her plate of food and sat on a table on the far end of the hall. She knew enough about schools to know that it would be a mistake to sit in one of the center tables. While eating she started scanning the room for that boy. She found him sitting with two of his friends. They seem to be in some serious discussion. She thought that she'll wait for them to be over. She waited almost till the end of the lunch but they were still discussing. Finally she went up to him and tapped on her shoulder

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

Sorry for the late update. Thnx for the reviews. Will upload next chapter in a couple of days.


End file.
